Deshecho
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Jean se había prometido a sí mismo que no iba a mirar, que no tenía por qué torturarse de esa forma, que había muchas otras cosas en las que pensar antes que entretenerse para observarlos. Pero lo hizo y cuando clavó su mirada en ellos, ya no hubo marcha atrás. # JeArmin Week


Dicho y hecho. Con este one shot participo en la semana de JeArmin cuyo prompt de hoy es CELOS. Oh, sí, celos. Y por ello TENÍA que escribir algo, lo que fuera. Todo el que me conoce sabe que estoy muy obsesionada con los celos y sabe que el JeArmin es mi OTP. Así que... aquí estoy XD Eso sí, estoy enferma y no tengo ni idea de cómo ha quedado esto, seguramente lo revisaré cuando esté mejor y le cambiaré algunas cosas. La verdad es que quería escribir algo así, ya estoy desarrollando mucho los celos con "Consecuencias" así que hablar de lo mismo aquí se podía volver un poco repetitivo.

**Advertencias: **PWP (creo, la verdad es que no lo sé), sexo implícito y todo tiene que ver con una gilipollez de las gordas.

Y Shingeki sigue sin pertenecerme, desgraciadamente.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**~Deshecho~**

**Jean/Armin**

El primer jueves de cada mes era motivo de alegría y regocijo en la fortaleza de la Legión. Sin embargo, en contra de la sabiduría popular, realmente no ocurría nada extraordinario. No pasaba un meteorito rojo como el fuego por el cielo, ni llovía lágrimas doradas, ni disfrutaban de una paz sin titanes durante unos dichosos cinco minutos. Ni mucho menos. Era algo más grandioso y espectacular, algo por lo que merecía esperar en la entrada durante horas enteras hasta escuchar aquel bendito ruido de madera traqueteante y pesada arrastrándose sobre el camino de tierra y piedra. Era un carro. Pero no cualquier carro, oh no, eso sería demasiado insignificante y banal. Era el carro con las provisiones. Con su carne, su pescado fresco y sus frutas y verduras en buen estado. ¡En buen estado, por Sina! Casi no podían creerlo. Por fin podían llevarse a la boca una maldita zanahoria que fuera naranja y no sospechosamente marrón, o peor, verde. Comer en condiciones era el mayor placer jamás conocido.

Robert Hole se acercó con decisión al observar aquella maravilla de la naturaleza. Junto con Hanji y dos chicos más, eran los responsables científicos de la Legión por lo que, cuando el resto de chicos estaban descansando en su habitación después de un trabajo realmente duro, ellos debían seguir en su laboratorio haciendo hipótesis, investigando y tratando de no morirse de cansancio por el camino. Sólo por eso, ellos eran los responsables de descargar el carro de las provisiones, todo un honor porque así podrían llevarse de _estrangis _comida a la habitación y nadie lo sabría nunca_._

Robert siempre se quedaba el último para coger la caja de peras, naranjas y limones que era la más pesada. No era por altruismo, ni que fuera más fuerte que los demás. Robert tenía un secreto. Un oscuro secreto que ha sido capaz de esconder de sus compañeros durante casi un año. Porque ahí, oculta entre dos sacos para que nadie lo vea, había una bolsa marrón que se podía confundir perfectamente con el fondo de madera oscura. Como todos los meses, su madre había conseguido meterla, a saber cómo, para que su hijito del alma no pasara hambre porque _a saber qué te dan en esa fortaleza para comer, y no te olvides de ponerte el jersey que allí hará frío._

Y la bolsa estaba ahí, esperándolo, escondiendo maravillas para todos los sentidos. Sólo para él.

O esa era la idea hasta que Jean se metió en su camino.

—¿Qué traes ahí, Hole? —preguntó apareciendo de la nada.

Robert se quedó congelado en el sitio abrazando su bolsa como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Nada…

—Oh, nada_. _Perfecto, entonces. —Jean con esa sonrisa sagaz que siempre se le dibujaba en la cara cuando tenía algo en la mente—. Si no es nada, puedes enseñarme el contenido de esa bolsa_ vacía, _¿verdad?

Robert tuvo que apartar la mirada, intimidado y algo asustado. A pesar de que era mayor que él, nunca sabía qué hacer cuando se enfrentaba a esos ojos oscuros tan parecidos a los suyos y, al mismo tiempo, tan distintos.

—Dejémonos de juegos, ¿quieres? —Jean cruzó sus brazos en el pecho y acentuó su sonrisa aún más—. Yo sé lo que hay en esa bolsa y tú también. Me pregunto qué dirán tus amigos cuando sepan que has estado robando comida.

—¡No estoy robando! —exclamó Robert.

—Claro que no, eres demasiado noble para ello. Realmente no tengo ningún interés por saber de dónde sale esa bolsa y creo que nuestros queridísimos compañeros tampoco pondrán mucho interés en su origen, sólo les interesará su contenido. Quién sabe qué les pasará por la cabeza cuando sepan que tienes comida en condiciones escondida bajo la cama, los soldados pueden ser bastante agresivos cuando tienen hambre, ¿sabes?

Robert finalmente asintió, algo derrotado.

—Bien, déjate de rodeos. Dime qué quieres, Kirschtein —aceptó él.

—Ya empezamos a hablar en el mismo idioma. —Le señaló con el mentón—. ¿Qué tienes para pagar mi silencio?

El chico abrió la bolsa por primera vez y rebuscó en su interior. De alguna forma, ya sabía que aquello pasaría, así que no debía perder el tiempo discutiendo con él. Las fuerzas de los dos estaban muy igualadas, pero la amenaza del chantaje inclinó la balanza a favor de Jean.

—Tengo cuchillas de afeitar… Loción, un peine, mantas, una chaqueta, ¿quieres mi ropa interior?

—Arg, no —negó asqueado por la idea—. Venga ya, Hole, ¿no tienes nada para comer? No me lo creo.

—Sólo tengo esto —dijo Robert sacando una tableta de chocolate y guardando para sí los tres botes de mermelada de arándanos y los plátanos maduros que estaban al fondo de la tela. Antes muerto que dárselos a Kirschtein.

Jean bufó y aceptó lo que le ofrecía con mala cara.

—En fin, supongo que el mes que viene traerás algo mejor que esto. —Se despidió con corto asentimiento y desapareció entre los pasillos.

Robert suspiró volviendo a abrazar la bolsa. Mientras avanzaba hasta su habitación pensó en nuevas rutas para esquivar a Kirschtein. No tenía que ser muy difícil, simplemente tenía que rodear la fortaleza, entrar por las cocinas, subir las escaleras al primer piso y correr en dirección contraria. No podía ser más fácil.

(…)

Cuando Jean llegó a la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue darle el chocolate a Armin. El chico, que había estado leyendo hasta ese mismo momento, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la tableta frente a él.

—¿Y esto?

—Me lo ha dado un amigo —comentó Jean sentándose a su lado.

—Ya, un amigo. Seguro —soltó Armin sin creerse una palabra—. Pero a ti no te gusta el chocolate.

—Y por eso te lo doy a ti. ¿Alguna otra queja, Arlet?

—No, ninguna. —Hacía demasiado tiempo que no comía nada dulce, así que aceptó el regalo quitándole el envoltorio de papel y dándole un mordisco suspirando al encontrarse de nuevo con ese sabor tan adictivo que le arrancaba una sonrisa. Llevaba demasiado tiempo echando de menos el chocolate.

Jean no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Al principio pensó que todo formaba parte de una imaginación demasiado activa y un tanto lasciva, pero por más que lo veía más se convencía de que aquello era real. Cerró sus puños con fuerza y trató de apartar la vista mientras sentía que su cara se iba volviendo más caliente mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Hasta hacía aproximadamente un minuto, Jean decía que el chocolate era para niños, que prefería comer otras cosas menos dulces; pero ahora que estaba frente a Armin y lo veía comerse la chocolatina como si fuera el puto manjar de los dioses, podía afirmar tajantemente que lo _odiaba. _Con todas sus letras.

Porque esa forma de comer chocolate no era normal. No señor. Tenía que metérselo en la boca y lamerlo, chuparlo, follárselo con la lengua hasta que quedara deshecho. Y encima, _encima, _tenía que hacer ese ruidito con la garganta. Sí, ese que era una mezcla entre gemido y jadeo. Con tres mordiscos más, la expresión de Armin era bastante similar a la que tenía cuando estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. Esa cara que Jean conocía muy, muy bien. Y no comprendía como un puto dulce le hacía poner esa expresión en un par de segundos que a él siempre le costaba unos cuantos minutos lograr.

—¿De verdad que no quieres? —preguntó inocentemente tendiéndole la tableta.

Jean sintió la necesidad de coger el chocolate, tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo un par de veces. Pero en vez de eso, cogió una onza porque le urgía saber qué tenía ese chocolate de especial para que Armin se lo comiera con tanto deleite. Un sabor dulce, pegajoso, empalagoso le inundó la boca y tuvo que retener las arcadas. No era nada que no hubiera probado antes, estaba igual de asqueroso que siempre.

—No, no me gusta.

Armin se encogió de hombros.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

Y lo mordisqueó de nuevo.

Jean no sabía si sentirse indignado o excitado. Seguía sin ver justo que un puto dulce le quitara todo el protagonismo (_yo soy el único que podía hacer gemir a Armin, joder_), pero tenía que reconocer que aquellos jadeos le estaban haciendo cosquillas en la piel y que serpenteaban para llegar directamente a su entrepierna.

—Este es el último —comentó Armin para mentalizarse de que debía dejarlo para que no se le acabara.

Y ahí Jean no pudo aguantar más. En cuanto Armin se metió el chocolate en la boca, le cogió de la nuca y le plantó un beso con la boca abierta. Le mordió los labios que llevaban _años _tentándole e introdujo la lengua para lamer a conciencia cada rincón. Gruñó y se empleó a fondo para deshacer ese estúpido trozo de chocolate que se interponía entre los dos y, cuando acabó, siguió besándole hasta que se le cayó el alma al suelo y tuvo que respirar para recordar dónde estaba.

Extrañamente, en algún momento del beso habían acabado ambos en la cama con Armin debajo y Jean entre sus piernas. Ambos estaban jadeantes y sonrojados, pero el rubio parecía realmente apetecible con esos ojos azules que brillaban demasiado, como si empezara a tener fiebre. Y todo gracias a él, no por una jodida golosina_. Sí, mucho, mucho mejor._

—Creo que ahora me está entrando hambre —dejó caer Jean acariciando los labios con los suyos al hablar.

—Cómeme a mí —comentó con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca.

Jean rio suavemente como respuesta y empezó a moverse para frotar la entrepierna con la suya mientras lo besaba en el cuello y le lamía la oreja con lentitud. Los suspiros de Armin se fueron convirtiendo poco a poco en suaves jadeos y pequeños gimoteos, pero no se quedó atrás. Le fue quitando la camisa que llevaba aquel día y empezó a acariciar toda la piel que tenía disponible. Jean sintió un intenso escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frío invernal del ambiente.

—Eso es jugar sucio, Arlet —susurró en su oído luchando por que su voz no le saliera entrecortada—. Ahora no pienso comerte. Voy a devorarte.

—Y luego yo haré lo mismo contigo.

Lo miró entre divertido y sorprendido. Y luego se asustó un poco al ver que iba completamente en serio.

—¿Y podrás aguantar? —preguntó algo incrédulo intentando alejar la conversación de ese tema tan espinoso.

—Acabo de comer cincuentan gramos de chocolate, Kirschtein, puedo aguantar toda la noche si me lo propongo. Pero no sé si tú podrás seguir mi ritmo.

—Creo que lo que acabo de escuchar es un reto. ¿Lo es, Armin?

El chico lo observó sonriente.

—Flojucho —le desafió sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Oh, Armin, vas a suplicar clemencia antes del amanecer.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Aquella noche, Jean comprobó dos cosas. Que el chocolate podía ser el mejor combustible del mundo, aparte de ser un afrodisíaco de lo más eficaz; y que Armin nunca proponía un reto que no estuviera dispuesto a ganar. Durante horas, Jean se derritió en sus manos gimoteando palabras incomprensibles y abriendo la boca para buscar ese aire que se le había sido negado. Se perdió en la inmensidad de las brumas calientes y justo cuando creía que no había ninguna esperanza para él, unos besos lentos y difusos le devolvían a la vida antes de hacerle perder la cabeza otra vez. Cuando la noche acabó, Jean sintió el cuerpo caliente, líquido y espeso; chocolate caliente deshaciéndose entre sus labios. Los de Armin, por supuesto.

* * *

Bien, ya soy feliz. En cuanto a "Consecuencias" me quedan todavía algunos reviews por responder pero quiero hacerlo cuando esté mejor, I promise.

Besos,

KJ*


End file.
